Execute
by roadrunner010
Summary: Sequil to Where Are They? More bad things happen to the research team. Also, what was Jack thinking when he sent House there? Of course, I won't answer that. Maybe he likes Kate too much that he let his feelings get in the way.
1. Pete and Repeat

Execute

Summary: Sequel to Where Are They? More bad stuff happen as the "research team" prepare to leave. (A new special guest, this time!)

Rating: PG to PG-13

Chapters: 2

Notes: Ignore the chapter title

_Part I - Pete and Repeat_

Desmond inched forward warily in his jacket and glanced around his white cell.

_Where am I?_

_Where are my medicine?_

_Where is the computer?_

The last thing he remembered were black suits and big gun. He wasn't in the Hatch. Where was the Hatch! His anger flared and he charged t the door.

"I've got to hit execute!"

* * *

"Pregnant!" Dr. Gregory House screamed over the sound of the helicopter after Sawyer, A.K.A. James Ford, had told him that Kate was pregnant. "How the hell did she get pregnant!" House was acting stupid at this moment for some reason.

"Me, you idiot!" Sawyer yelled back.

"What!"

"Me!"

"What!"

Sawyer grabbed House's shirt and yelled in his face, "Me, jackass!"

"Jack told me your back round, it seems impossible!"

"I'm a surprising guy, Cane Man!" Sawyer yelled before letting go of House and walking to the helicopter.

* * *

Alison Cameron, one of House's doctors or "Ducklings" as many would call her and her colleagues, leaned over a few papers at House's desk in House's office. If House was there, he'd give her a smug remark and make her get out. Lisa Cuddy was still desperately trying to get her, Foreman and Chase to do clinic duty. James Wilson, House's best friend, had no problem. Heh, goody two-shoes. Cameron snickered. His computer beeped causing her to jump slightly and a window popped up. She had, or rather House had, a new message. She sighed and opened it.

_Hey Cam, pass this on to everybody else._

("How does he know?" she wondered aloud.)

_I am on my way back to an aircraft carrier in a helicopter after being through a traumatic experience. You remember that island with those forty-something survivors? Well, this Jack person called me and gave me a large sum of money to go to the island and act like a doctor. So I went to the fiendish island. The fiendish thingie that makes the loud, bad sound attacked us. I barely made it out with my cane. This is some bad-_

It cut off. She stared. A knock on the door shook her from her trance and Wilson poked his head in.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and motioned for him to come closer, "Come here, look at this."

He walked over and read it quickly. "That's weird. It's not like House to just hit 'enter'." he pointed out. "Something happened."

* * *

"Keep it straight! Straight, dammit!"

"Get the parachutes!"

"-the hell is that smoke!"

"What's the noise!"

"It's It!"

"We're goin' down!"

The helicopter spiraled downward towards the beach. The pilot cursed as he grabbed the radio and screamed "Mayday." House grabbed a handhold and his cane. Sawyer grabbed a parachute and jumped out followed my Michael and Danielle.

"You've gotta go, House!" Sayid yelled as he put on a parachute.

"No, I can't!" House yelled back. They suddenly heard a screech of metal and figured it wasn't the helicopter seeing that the helicopter was still spinning towards the ground. House's head smacked into the metal behind him.

"House, dammit, jump!" Sayid.

"No, my leg..." was House's reply as he surrendered himself to the black void.

* * *

"Dr. Wilson? Cameron?" Lisa Cuddy said, looking up from her computer.

"Dr. Cameron got an email from House." Wilson said, taking the print-out of the email from Cameron's grasp. "She thinks he's in trouble." He handed Cuddy the sheet.

She skimmed through it and said, "This proves nothing. It could just be a prank to annoy us all." She looked at Wilson. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Alison. It's not like House to do this."

"Fine. I'll make some calls." Cuddy said.

"Thank you." Cameron said, and turned to leave.

* * *

Sayid stumbled away from the crumpled metal that was the helicopter. He heard a distant click noise as he looked around for anybody. Blood trickled down the side of his face; he tasted blood in his mouth also. There was no sign of anybody. House was probably dead.

"Sayid!" _House? _"Sayid! Anybody! Help me!" A waving hand stuck out of a hole in the glass.

"House!" Sayid croaked. He ran back to the helicopter and pushed aside a piece of the landing gear. He broke the glass and reached in to help House out. "You shoulda jumped, friend." Sayid said.

"Fuck you." House said, and put his foot up to climb out. He incidentally turned on the propellers. They started slowly, but speeded up causing sand to fly up around them. House threw out his cane followed by his laptop, which landed softly in the sand. He slowly, painfully, climbed out.

"House!" Sayid called out over the sound of the dying helicopter. "We have to move!" House shook his head. "You have to!" Again he refused. "House-"

* * *

"Where is he?" Stacy, House's ex, asked Cuddy.

"Vacation." Cuddy replied curtly.

"When will he be back?"

"Soon." Cuddy said and wrote something down as her computer beeped.

"You gonna read that?" Stacy asked.

"Junk mail. From a guy at a bar."

"It says it's from Cameron."

"Later."

* * *

"Mike!" Sawyer yelled as he climbed out of the water holding his shoulder. "Sayid!" No answer. He heard a faint whirring noise. "Danielle? Anybody!" Suddenly, the water next to him exploded out as if a huge ball had fell in next to him. The monster screeched and growled as Sawyer ran screaming and cursing away into the jungle.

As soon as House heard the sound over the dying helicopter, he yelled, "I've got to get my laptop! Hand me my cane!" Sayid picked up the cane, gave it to him, and helped him up.

"No!" Sayid yelled. "Forget the laptop!"

"I need it! It's our only hope of rescue!"

"I won't leave you."

"Go, dammit! I"ll be fine!" House screamed, and shoved Sayid away.

_**Flash**_

_**Let me go! Just let me go! I'll be alright!**_

Sayid stared at him, then ran into the jungle. House hobbled over to the laptop picked it out and began to walk away just as-

There was a ghastly sound.

There was a ghastly darkness.

* * *

Michael ran down the beach after Sawyer, screaming his name and telling him to wait as the bashing noises caused by the monster faded away.

_How did we get to far apart? _He thought. He remembered.

_Michael's parachute opened as he fell. Suddenly he was engulfed in black smoke and was pulled away as Danielle fell straight down into water. Her parachute never opened._

**LOST**


	2. Downhill

Execute

Summary: Sequel to Where Are They? More bad stuff happen as the "research team" prepare to leave. (A new special guest, this time!)

Rating: PG to PG-13

Notes: No flames please! Just because it's a short last chapter doesn't mean it can't be good.

Spoilers: Man of Faith, Man of Science; Orientation

_**Part 2 - Downhill**_

James Sawyer Ford ran through the jungle. Quiet, except for the twigs that were hitting his face, arms, and legs. He slid to a stop and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he heard overlapping growls and roars as the trees on either side of him exploded uprooted and thrown aside.

"Oh, shit!" Sawyer hissed and sprinted forward, the place wear he was standing exploded, throwing him forward. He hit cold, hard metal. The burned Hatch was there. A rope lead right down it. He grabbed the rope and climbed down into the Hatch.

* * *

Desmond sat in his room, walking in circles, repeating the numbers over and over again. Why was he here? What had happened? These were only the questions he was asking himself in this moment. He'd be thinking up a whole batch of new ones in five or more seconds. He sighed and sat down. The door opened and a armed guard with a backpack walked in.

"Hello there." he said.

"Who are you?" Desmond asked.

"Ethan Rom." Ethan Rom said. "I'm here to give you something." He pulled notebook out of his backpack."Read this. It'll tell you everything that happened in the last three months. Rather dull."

He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Desmond said. Ethan stopped. "What did one snowman say to the other snowman?"

"Do you smell carrots?" Ethan replied. Desmond's eyes widened.

"You're him!" he said. "You're my replacement! Thank heavens I found you, brother! We have to-"

"Desmond, Desmond, shush." he said in a quiet voice. "You're right. I am your replacement. But I can't get you back to the island."

"Then we're gonna die, brother!" Desmond yelled.

"See you in another life, yeah?" Ethan said.

* * *

Ethan and Desmond sat at a table in the middle of a secluded white room talking.

"So you're my replacement?" Desmond asked.

"That's what they told me." Ethan replied. "At Dharma, they told me everything. Hanso even talked to me. He told me that we have to push that button every 108 minutes or the world will end."

"Right, that's basically what the orientation film said." Desmond said. "Who's with you?"

"It's only me and you."

"What? Really?"

"Yep. That's what they said." Ethan checked his watch then stood up. "Ooh, I have meeting. I'll see you at lunch. Nice talking to you, 'brother.'"

"Thank you, brother!" Desmond called back.

* * *

Desmond sat staring at the wall in front of him dryly. He was in the cafeteria. Eating weird food. What weird place. He twitched. He shook. _It's cold. It's a cold place. _He stared at the pills. Ethan said those would make him feel better. Like hell it would. He wanted to be in the Hatch. Ever since those people opened the Hatch and the other people came, his life's been worth shit. Not a thing to do except stare at the wall and think. He had come up with a few theories about life, the universe, and everything. Not 42. Even though that would explain the number 42 in the series of numbers, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. He even added them up. 108. Also unusual. Ethan said he'd meet him here. **He's** not here. **He** lied. **He's** not **_Him_**. Desmond grabbed the pills, swallowed them and stood up. With a grunt, he ran at the door.

* * *

Sawyer landed at the bottom in a puddle of water and followed the hall. He passed a wall of solid concrete and a big magnet. He reached behind him for his pistol but found nothing there. He cursed and reached down for his ankle holster. There was something there. He pulled out the small revolver, cocked it, and held it in front of him.

_**Your doctor has a gun, brother.**_

He walked into a room with a lot computers and clicking stuff. He thought it was too complicated to mess with. Then the alarm sounded. He looked around then heard a click shortly before the alarm. He saw this on the wall:

**04:08**

It was clicking down. He went over to the computer and looked at the screen. What he would later describe as a frowny face with a big, flashing uni-brow. He typed in "lifesabitch, thehatch, frownyfacewithaunibrown," and many others. None worked.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled in frustration.

* * *

Michael stopped at the Hatch and looked around. No Sawyer. He walked forward and stepped in something: a pool of blood. He looked up and-

_**How does something like that happen?**_

Danielle's body, the upper half only, was impaled on a branch above him. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her eyes wide in horror. Her lower half was somewhere else. He stared then averted his eyes away from the gruesome scene. He quiet whispers. They grew louder until they al said in unison, "He's seen too much, kill him!"

The monster awoke.

* * *

Gregory House lay on his back in the sand. It somewhat quiet. It reminded him of the time he did an autopsy on the dead baby. He heard approaching footsteps.

"You're friend is dead." said a voice. "Sayid Jarrah, isn't it a pity?" The man sighed.. "The thingie got him before I could get to him."

House looked up: two feet, long blue jeans, a jet black cane, a white tee-shirt with a octagon with Dharma in the center, long dirty blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a boyish face. He was also 27 years old.

"Hi." the guy said. "Zak O'Brian." Dr. Gregory House, I presume. Wow. This is an honor to meet you. One of the best doctors in the country-"

House sighed and rolled onto his back. _I'm going crazy. _"Save it. Where's my cane?" He snapped.

Zak leaned over and picked up House's cane and put it in his hand.

"In your hand." he smiled and stood up straight. House stood up painfully with Zak's help and looked around.

"Thanks, Zak-"

He turned. No Zak. But his footprints were there.

* * *

Desmond stood backed against the wall, eyes wide, holding a syringe to his neck. Everybody was yelling, pleading, begging, even Ethan was there. He stood in the back with a evil look on his face.

_Sawyer watched it tick down. The alarm was rapid. It hit zero. All hell broke loose. _

* * *

Hurley Reyes sat in his Hummer with Walt in back seat.

"Dude! Come on!" he yelled at the traffic. Walt watched on calmly. The ground started to shake. Suddenly, the ground in front of them lurched up like a wave and the ground shook harder than ever. The ground split open beneath the Hummer and molten lava spirted up, melting everything.

The ground shook and Desmond heard a faint beeping noise in the back of his mind. The beeping grew louder and his jabbed the syringe into his neck and pushed-

**He opened his eyes and looked around. The computer beeped, a signal that the code was need to be put in. He jumped off the bed, sat in the chair and typed the code in. Desmond decided on Mama Cass and he walked over to the record player.**

_**What a wild dream!**_

**Soon after he forgot it.**

_-finis-_


End file.
